Always, All Ways
by MissBellaVoisin
Summary: Little Phoenix Wright is excited because it's Valentine's Day and has been up all night making cards for everyone. He gets none in return and feels alone, unwanted and forgotten. Miles wants to change that. He will. Little Phoenix & Miles cuteness XD


Always, All Ways

**Note: Two things before the story begins=**

**One: **_The idea for the creation of this little story was from a picture I found via a Phoenix Wright Official Art sit called "Exhibit A", and the title is from a song by Lostprophets as it fits the main idea of this story quite well (in my opinion anyway). Also, one of the main reasons for writing this is because I think that fanfiction focusing on the younger years of the characters is severely lacking, so I'm doing my bit XD._

**Two: **_I would just love to thank my reviewers so far. You guys make me so happy, weather your criticism is constructive or just a friendly review, I thank you for giving me the courage to post more stories and continue my writing. Hopefully I'm improving with each post. Anyways, on with the story!_

Valentine's Day at Phoenix Wright's school was quiet the event. On this day of love that only comes once a year, the children spend the majority of the day working on their paper craft cards to give to the other students in their class. At the end of each student's desk hangs a small lilac coloured box in which the other students can go and 'mail' their cards to their crushes and friends. Young Phoenix Wright couldn't wait until his cards were done. For you see…

He had been up the previous night and worked solely on his cards, making one for every single student in his class. He even went as far as to personalize each card with different drawings (which were really something for a child of his age), poems and so on. In the end, he had created a total of thirty three cards. At the moment though, he was just finalizing them by sealing them into envelopes (which he too, designed and personalized).

"All right class", the teacher called from the front desk, "It's time to go and give your cards to your friends and sweethearts", she said in a soft, motherly kind of voice, smiling at them all.

In an instant, every child in the room was up and about, laughing and joking merrily placing cards into other student's letterboxes.

Phoenix shot out of his seat and began walking along the rows, placing a card in every single box. Just as he had finished, the bell rung, signaling for the day's end. As the teacher and students left the room, Phoenix quickly raced back to his table to see what cards he had received.

When he got there however, he felt a cold wave shoot through his veins. His box was empty. _'Maybe it's stuck'_, he thought optimistically, taking the box off the table and turning it upside-down, tapping the bottom of the box. Nothing fell from it. Setting it back on the desk, he decided that he would look inside his desk, but again, there was nothing there except his school supplies.

A strange feeling began to pass though Phoenix as he sat slowly down on his seat. _'After all that time I spent making the cards… I didn't… not one… no one…'_

Deep in thought and trapped in his own sorrows, he didn't notice the door creak open. Young Miles Edgeworth walked into the room, a very big bundle of cards tucked under one of his arms.

"Oh Phoenix, I didn't think anyone was still here. What are you-"

But before he could finish his sentence, Phoenix's head shot up, his gaze connecting with Miles. It took the young boy by surprise to see Phoenix like this. His eyes were red and filled with an unmistakable glimmer of sadness, his cheeks stained with tears.

"Phoenix, what's wron-" Miles said, walking over to the boy quickly but before he even reached the desk, Phoenix had risen and raced out of the classroom leaving Miles in a daze.

For a moment, Mile's looked at the door which Phoenix had just raced out of, wondering what had happened.

While they weren't exactly friends as such, Miles knew enough about Phoenix to know that this kind of behavior was never seen by the young boy. Phoenix was liked by nearly everyone; at least that's how Miles saw it. He was always in a cheerful go-lucky mood, laughing and chatting merrily to all the other students.

'_So why was he crying?',_ he thought, putting his cards down on his own desk as he walked over to Phoenix's. That's when he noticed; his box was empty and untouched.

A wave of guilt swam though Miles upon realization of this. After all, Phoenix had taken the liberty into making cards for everyone including him. He couldn't believe that Phoenix had been forgotten. Alone on Valentine's Day without a single card, without a friend.

Miles personally, didn't think much of Valentine's Day as every year was the same. A stack of cards from all the girls in class and random spiteful or joke ones from the males in class. But it obviously meant more to Phoenix, and Miles, who felt deeply troubled and saddened by what he had just witnessed, decided to take matters into his own little hands and change things.

--------------------------

Phoenix ran from the building, ran out of the school grounds and didn't stop. He didn't want to go home yet, he didn't want to see anyone and the only place where he could be alone was 'The Hill'. He kept running, his eyes drying as he raced against the swift summer breeze until he reached what he called 'The Hill' which was a just that, but to get their you had to take a very twisted path though the forest to get the top in which a single tall oak tree was standing. From here, he could see the entire city; all the lights and cars. The sky was now a mixture of reds, oranges and yellows as the sun was beginning to set on the day.

Phoenix sat on the lush grass under the tree, throwing his bag aside and bringing his knees to his chest and cried.

He was forgotten, no one had noticed him, no one cared.

These thoughts continued to flash through his mind, and for ages he wept.

"Phoenix…"

Phoenix didn't look up. He knew that voice and he didn't want to hear it. This was his place. He wanted to be alone.

"Go away", Phoenix said though sobs turning his head in the other direction to not look at the intruder.

"I-…um…." the boy trailed off, looking at the ground awkwardly. Even at the best of times, Miles Edgeworth found social interactions a difficult thing.

"You… you come here too?" he said calmly, taking a few steps closer towards the crying boy.

"Y-yes. It's my secret spot… why?"

Miles felt a little better now that Phoenix was talking to him and walked to sit by his side. Phoenix was no longer crying, but he wouldn't look at Miles either. His gaze lingered on the lights of the city. The twilight coloured sky.

"I… I come here a lot too", Miles said, looking out at the sky also. It was calming really, the colours he thought to himself.

"R-really? Why is that?" Phoenix asked, still not looking at him.

Miles swallowed hard for a moment. "I-I come here when I… think about my mother".

Phoenix looked at Miles this time. Miles gave the boy a small smile and looked out over the city once more. Phoenix knew Miles' mother died when he was very young, but he never spoke about it to anyone. Phoenix was sure he was the first to hear this little insight about this ever. He couldn't think of a way to respond to this, so he returned his gaze to the sky as well.

"Phoenix… I…Um…This…Thisisforyou", Miles stuttered out, basically forcing something to the young boys hands.

Phoenix looked at Miles, whose eyes were tightly closed; his face was now tinged with a faint pink colour. Phoenix looked down at what he was now holding. It was a beautiful red paper heart with a white frill border. With shaking hands, Phoenix opened the card to read a message in elegant script.

"_Dear Phoenix,_

_I'm sorry for what happened, but I want you now to see… that… I'm trying… to fix…. I just wanted you to know that I'll be there for you. Always. All Ways,_

_Miles"_

Phoenix looked up at the boy who was now looking back at him intently. "I'm sorry Phoenix. I know this shouldn't excuse my actions before… but I-I'm… sorry".

The words sounded so strange coming from his mouth, but it all seemed to fit. Strangely. Phoenix couldn't find the words to respond and thus the two sat in silence, staring at each other, speaking though their eyes without words in silence.

"I…I…I should be going", Phoenix said, the uneasy silence growing on him. Before he stood up to leave, a small hand took hold of his, and he felt a pair of lips meet his own for a little kiss.

"I-I-Phoenix…I-I didn't mean…", Miles said, taken aback by his own actions, standing up looking very flustered and embarrassed.

"M-Miles…I…Um…", Phoenix began, also standing, looking anywhere but Miles eyes. "T-thank you. For the card I mean and um…"

Miles merely nodded before he raced off into the trees, leaving Phoenix to stand alone with his Valentine.

-------------------------

Twenty six year old Phoenix Wright was going though the desk drawer, looking for a case file he was sure he placed in there the previous day.

"_I'd seriously lose my head if it wasn't screwed on",_ he thought dismally to himself, bringing a small smile to his face. He took the drawer out and turned it upside-down on the desk table top, emptying its contents onto it. The case file fell out first, but that didn't catch his interest any more. A card fluttered onto the desk softly. Phoenix picked it up. It was a faded red heart. Although it looked a little worse for wear, and slightly damaged, the message it held remained the same. And as he re-read it, a smile lingered on the defense attorneys lips as the memories came back to him.

"Always, All Ways".

**The End.**

**A/N: Well… that's it. I hoped you liked reading it as much as I did writing it. I don't know where the inspiration has come from lately… but I'm not complaining. As for their ages when they are younger... I'm unsure it's up for you to decide (seriously, lets not get all techincal its just a story). Please review. Until next time, I bid you good day, good afternoon or good night, wherever you are.**

**+++Suzie =D**


End file.
